Demigods, Magic, and Cool Stuff
by jodyowl11
Summary: Hecate decides to get help for the wizard world and Harry, and what better team can you get compared to the demigods? What happens when you smash two worlds together? A very crazy school year. Story contains Shipping- but no overly adultish scenes, the occasional greek swear, and lots of magic and mystery! (Rest of the story is better than the first chap)
1. Chapter 1- the note

**Thank you for reading this! Please review, once I get one, saying this is good enough to go on, the next chapter will come! Feel free to PM too! This will take place after the war with the giants- and during the 5th year in Hogwarts. -jodyowl11**

**Disclaimer:  
Me- hey!  
Annabeth- before you ask, I belong to Rick.R, and Percy!  
Me- sniff...  
Shay- It's okay! you still have me!  
Shay- oof! ****_Never hug_**** me.  
Me- okay...**

_Percy's POV_

The sun shone through the windows in my cabin, signaling that morning had finally come. I sighed and stumbled out of bed. I barley slept last night, with nightmares plaguing me. But that's been normal for all demigods since the war with queen dirt face ended. I smiled at the nickname Leo gave her. Leo. Guilt washed over me. I shouldn't have let him die! That's what the nightmare had been about today- Leo. He jumped at the last second, taking my place of death. All of us were shocked, but mostly Hazel. When we got back to camp, we discovered that the whole Hephaestus cabin was blessed with control over fire by Hephaestus, like a gift I guess. That still didn't fill the empty hole that Leo left.

My stomach grumbled, reminding me that blue pancakes were waiting to be eaten! Distracted by the thought of the deliciousness waiting for me, I almost didn't notice an letter taped to the door, along with an pencil. It took me a little time to decipher the letter thanks to my dyslexia. I wondered if this was a prank because this is what came out:

**_ PERCY_**  
_ Would you like to go to Scotland?_  
_ Circle yes or no_

**_ YES NO_**

I was going to circle yes, if I wasn't rudely interrupted by a door slamming into my face.

"Omigosh Percy! Are you awake yet?! Did you get that letter thingy? Wait, where are you?"

I got out from behind the door to answer the high pitched voice.  
"Really Shay?"

Shay looked at me sheepishly, "Oops"

I guess I should introduce Shay. She was a daughter of Hephaestus, and often reminds us of Leo, the only difference would be the bright orange hair, freckles, and how short she was.  
Shay looked at me expectantly

You got a letter?" She said.

I sighed and handed her the note " Yeah, did you?"

"Yup" she said popping the p, " So did Annabeth, Nico and the Stolls. Oh and by the way, are you really going to go like that on your date?"

My eyes widened as Shay laughed at me "The Date!"

"Oh Annabeth is going to kill you! Can I circle yes on the note?" she said,

"Yes!" I shouted as I ran back into the cabin. Shay was right about one thing, Annabeth was going to kill me!

I felt a tingling sensation, and my reflexes took over. I was out with riptide in a millisecond, only to find myself falling through the darkness.

**Annoying Line Breaker- thought I might add in a little Annabeth before the chapter ends!-**

Annabeth's POV

I was on the beach, planning some designs for Olympus on Daedalus' laptop, but mostly annoyed at Percy for forgetting the date we had planned today. I smiled, imaging him probably sleeping in, drooling all over his pillow. I wondered if he got a letter too. I had woken up this morning to a letter on my pillow asking me if I wanted to go to Scotland. Of course I circled yes, it was probably nothing though. It might have been Percy though, although I wondered if it really was him. I laughed and looked back to the laptop screen.

I was going to decide to add some statues to one temple, when I started falling. Usually I would have done something, but I was so surprised, I just grabbed laptop, willing my freefall to stop.

**OK- remember to tell me if you like it in the review. I know this chapter might have been boring, but Boy Oh Boy! I have a lot of magic and action coming up! But heres the deal- I'll only do another chapter if I know people like this one! Open to suggestions too:) till next time,**

**-_jodyowl11_**


	2. Chapter 2- Who are these people?

**Hello again! Thank you so much to all those who reviewed,**

**Lieutenant Luna: I know the previous chapter was short, and I will try to lengthen my chapters, but I will be updating often! Thanks for the review!  
**

**little snape: (you know who you are) thanks for reviewing!**

**imnotgoodwithusernames1234: You inspire me! thank you!**

**OK, heres the next chapter- the plot is building! and to make it clear, there is no shipping between Nico and Shay! They just happen to be the same age and good friends! And thats it! chapters will be 750 words, or maybe way more, like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Harry Potter, they belong to the great, and my favorite authors,- Rick.R and J.K Rowling! The only character I own is little Shay!**

**Shays POV**  
Just as I circled yes on the little note, I started falling through darkness.  
I closed my eyes and held on to Percy's letter, knowing that I would probably get into trouble for this, whatever it is. This is not how I imagined my day I thought. I felt myself drop onto something, and as I blinked the sunspot like things out of my eyes, I realized I had landed on a pile of bodies. I gasped.

A groan came out from under me "Shay?!"

I recognized the voice as I fell off the the groaning bodies, which I now realized were some of my friends. I shoved the note in my pocket.

"Nico?!" I responded

We looked at each other quizzically before helping the others up.

"Where are we?" Chorused Travis and Connor.  
We looked at Annabeth, who of course, had an answer.

"Probably a train coach." she replied to our ever confused stares.

Percy then opened the curtains on one side of the little room to reveal a view of an incoming station.  
We all stumbled a bit as the train whooshed to a stop.  
We then all had a funny little mental conversation thing, when everyone just nodded at each other and headed towards the door, only to find another little note! I mean, theres email, and you can just straight out talk, why use these little notes?

Annabeth read it out loud to us, holding it too high for me to see.  
"This is a thank you gift to the demigods. You are in Scotland now at Kings Cross Station. Have fun. I included money. Arrive at platform 9 in 4HRs to be transported back to Camp Half-Blood, Hecate"

Percy was the first one to say anything, "Four hours?!"

Annabeth nodded, suspiciously examining the card. A bunch of coins fell out, only to be snatched by Travis.  
He smiled and asked Connor, "How much do you think they're are worth?".

Ignoring them, I asked Annabeth, " Don't you think the letter sounded...weird?".

She nodded and turned around, only to see that Percy had already left  
"Ill go and catch up to seaweed brain before he gets into any trouble, see you in four hours?"  
She ran off before I could answer.

I wondered to myself, why us? Why give us a thank you letter after the war with Gaia was over for months? I only participated in it at the end anyway. I looked at Travis, Connor, Nico, and back at Annabeth and Percy. Why now? Why us?

I humphed. "Well then, I'm going off to find some food, you coming Nico?" I would have asked the Stolls, but they looked preoccupied.

I grabbed some fallen money on the floor and headed out followed by Nico, ever the quiet one. And hey! I'm in Scotland! I've never been out of the US, so I intended to make the best of it, even though I wasn't planning on a vacation, courtesy of Lady Hecate, in bed this morning!

I stepped out into Kings Cross Station. It was pretty big, and right in front of us were platforms 9 and 10. We walked out of the station and into the weak late August sunshine, hunting for maybe an little coffee shop, or even better, cookies! I realized something just then,

"Nico, do you have a map?"

**Harry's POV**

Me, Ron, and Hermione had a day off of cleaning the Order's headquarters, and decided to spend our well deserved break in town. We were wandering by Kings Cross when we came upon a peculiar sight. Kids with bright orange tee-shirts, with American accents!

"Blimey Harry! That kid looks like you!" Ron exclaimed

I looked over to where he pointed, and sure enough I saw a taller, and more muscular version of me.  
As we walked closer, we overheard some of his conversation with a blonde,  
"Oh come on Annabeth, we don't need another useless map!"  
"Percy, be patient, you want breakfast don't you?"  
The boy sighed and nodded.  
"How do you feel about Starbucks?" the blonde asked,  
The boy answered this by dragging her away.

He probably thought I looked similar to him too, because me and Ron got a stare from him. We didn't know who they were, but the couple as it seemed had an powerful aura, Hermione noticed it too.

"Do you think they were wizards?" She asked,

"American wizards maybe," Ron answered.

"What would American wizards be doing here?" I asked my friends,

All I got as an answer was a shrug.

We walked some more, till we came to a biscuit shop, which I insisted getting some for my friends. We sat down in the corner, eating and talking about the upcoming 5th school year at Hogwarts.

**Line Breaker-did I do a good job writing from Harry's POV?**

**Shay's POV**

It took us awhile to find a place that sold cookies- don't ask me why, but I had a craving for cookies. The main reason it took so long is that I didn't realize that cookies were called biscuits here. It basically went like this:

"Nico...!"

"What."

" I cant find cookies"

"thats what you have been looking for?!"

"Of Course!"

"But we passed dozens of cookie shops!"

"What?!"

"You know... they say biscuits instead of cookies here right?" Nico said "Wait, Shay?"  
I had already started running to the last biscuit shop we had passed, with Nico running to catch up.

**random line breaker**

I burst into the biscuit shop, and of course, got some weird looks from the customers there. Well I guess you couldn't blame them, you don't see a ginger in a leather jacket and boots followed by a goth kid everyday.

I walked up to the counter with my head up,

"Do you have a chocolate chip...biscuit?" I asked

A tall teenage boy with a pimply face answered with a deadpan voice, "Yeah.".

"Two please!" I said as I handed over some coins, I hoped it was enough!

The boy quickly scooped up the coins, with a face that told me that I might have paid a bit too much. He then winked at me and gave me my order

"Here you go little one!" he said.

I heard Nico snickering behind me as we found a seat.

"Little one.." he said laughing.

I gave him my best glare as I handed over his cookie.

He laughed even harder.

I sighed and looked around the little cafe, and met the eyes of a tall boy, who quickly looked away. I realized in surprise that he kinda looked like me, with bright orange hair and freckles! He seemed out of place, like he wans't used to being out in the mortal world. his friends looked more at ease, but i got the same feeling about them too.

I nodded twords the boy, "Nico, do you know them?"

"Who?"

"The tall boy and his friends."

"Shay, everyone looks tall compared to you."

I glared at him, "The ginger, the one that looks like percy, and the girl."

"Ohh..."

I looked at him expextantly.

"Nope, but they have that demigodish aura around them" he said, "you know, like expecting that they could be attacked any second".

I then noticed that the three kids were looking at us. I smiled pleasently back at them, while mentioning this to Nico. They suddenly they got up as the black haired one with green eyes said somthing. I watched them leave, then looked back at Nico.

"Follow them?" he asked,

"You bet!"

**Ok, that was really fun to write! Please reveiw as usual, more reveiws=more updates! There will be some action coming up in the next chapter, so don't despair! The next chapter will definaly come out before the end of the week, so sorry if you don't like this mini cliffy! Thank you so much for the reveiws everyone:) -jodyowl11**


	3. Chapter 3-Swords?

**Shay's POV**

Me and Nico headed outside to be greeted by a crowd of people hustling around. In the corner of my right eye...I saw them!  
"There!", I shouted  
Nico nudged me, "Shh! We're trying to keep low profile!''  
I followed his lead and walked at a good pace, following the trio of friends. They kept walking and rounded a corner.

Once we turned the corner though,

"We lost them!" Exclaimed Nico,

"Just keep walking, they might be watching us now." I responded.

We kept walking, and sure enough,

"They're trailing us now" Nico whispered

I cursed under my breath, how did this happen? I smiled as I thought of a plan, which I quickly whispered to Nico. We both nodded and went different directions at the next intersection.

**Harry POV**  
We realized that we were being followed by Ron's look-alike little sister and goth kid. The pair looked, out of place, and had an aura of difference. The short girl had an orange tee shirt, with letters I couldn't read for some reason, like the other couple at Kings cross. When we came to the Leaky Cauldron, we dissapeared inside till they walked past.  
"Harry, do you think they might have been death eaters?" Hermione asked  
"I bet they are," said Ron  
"I don't know, the girl seems too...happy... for a death eater, and too young"  
"But the boy seems creepy enough'' Ron said  
I nodded at that  
We decided to follow them, because after all, you can never be too careful.

**Nico's POV**

I snickered thinking about the plan Shay had come up with. She has a sneaky side that surprised everyone, kinda like Bianca. I sighed, remembering my sister, I remember her in something or someone every day.  
I looked back at the road and saw a very confused looking trio before I rounded the corner. I walked some more, and finally came a full circle back to where I started to meet Shay.  
Suddenly I whipped around when someone tapped my shoulder.

Shay laughed, " Paraniod, Ghost King?"

I sighed, she could be a little annoying too, I thought.

"We shoulfd get going now"

She nodded and set off on with a brisk pace. I observed the trio as we walked, and one thing was clear, they were looking for someone, most likly us. We followed them into a empty ally, oh this is going to be fun.

Harry's POV

We accidenly turned into an empty ally looking for the two mini death eaters. I wondered how they became death eaters though, you'd think Voldemort prefer adults. As i was thinking about this, i felt a blade pokeing me at the back of my neck.

**line breaker**

"Turn around, slowly." A sly voice said,

I turned around slowly to see the owner of it, a boy my age, the boy _we _were following. I coulnt do much, exept stand there, suprised. I had to get us out of this!

"Hands up" the girl said when she saw my hand inching towords my wand. Not that I could do anything much if I had my wand; the girl had two golddn daggers at my friends, while the boy had a black sword pointed at me. I was thinking how to get out of this situation when-

"Blimey! Since when did Death Eaters have swords?!" Exlaimed my friend ron

The goth boy started laughing when he heard ron, "Death Eaters?!"

"Omigosh Nico! I didnt know you were famous!" The girl said, laughing as well

"I dont even know these mortals!" The boy named Nico answered, "Who in thair right mind would want to eat Thantos?!"

Now, I can say, thruthfully, I dont have a clue to who these people are! Why do they have swords? Who is Thantos? Are they really Death Eaters?

**Ok here's a short chapter before the school week starts!**

**POLL:**

**Should the trio learn that they are demigods or not?**

**Thank you so much for reveiwing! The next chapter will be wayy longer than this one, so be sure to answer the Poll!**

**Till next time my fellow wizards and demigods -jodyowl11**


	4. Chapter 4- Ohh,Thats Who They Are

**Thank you again for answering the Poll, and I do have to say, I agree with the majority. So this chapter will be way longer as promised! Thanks to the reviewers who brung to my mind that King's Cross in London, and Hogwarts is in Scotland, so can you edit that in your memories? thanks:) Enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to my friends and reviewers, who always make my day:) -_jodyowl11_**

_Last time on Swords, Magic, and Cool Stuff..._

Harry: Now, I can say, truthfully, I don't have a clue to who these people are! Why do they have swords? Who is Thantos? Are they really Death Eaters?

_**Shay's POV**_  
I wondered who these people were, they didn't act like demigods, and they mentioned Death Eaters!  
Death Eaters? I thought, yeah right, I mean who in their right mind would want to eat Thantos?! The idea was incredibly stupid, I thought, imagining the description that Percy gave me. He said he met Thantos once on a quest, and never really wanted to meet him again.

Nico suddenly caught my attention,

"What are you looking at?" He asked the Percy-Look Alike,

I followed the frightened gaze of the girl and the boy. You'd think they'd pay more attention to the kid pointing daggers at them, but noo...

I looked, and I gasped.

I quickly turned and copied Nico's kneeling position on the cement.

"Lady Hecate", I said.

Hecates voice sounded peaceful and calming, "Rise Demigods".

I did as what I was told, since I really didn't want to get turned into a frog or something. I sneaked a look at Nico, but he was staring straight ahead.

"You need not be afraid of these kids", Hecate said, gesturing to the three friends. "They are wizards, and do not know of your world, but need your help."

I raised my eyebrow at this, wizards? I wanted to say something, like, "yeah right!", and laugh out loud, but decided to keep quiet.

" You all have fought battles, but theirs is yet to come, and they need to be protected till then", she continued, "I have sent you on this trip to get your first look at who you may be protecting, Harry and his friends. Once you get back to Chiron, he will tell you more, then you can decide for yourselves if you want to accept this quest or not." She stood there, and if anticipating our flabbergasted reaction.

She was right though, Me and Nico just stood there, trying to process the enormity of this. Suddenly I remembered the Golden Trio (as I decided to nickname them) were standing right behind us. The whole time! I looked back, only to see dazed expressions on the three, like they were in a whole nother world. I opened my mouth to tell Hecate,

"Lady-"

She turned and faced me and Nico, " And please try to keep your heritage a secret, the wizards don't exactly trust the children of the gods. They will forget this moment, but be careful in the future." Hecate then turned and walked away, seemingly disappearing into the afternoon sunlight.

I heard movement behind us, and Nico then surprised me by grabbing my hand,

"Shadow travel?"

I nodded, and the last thing I saw were three teens, blinking rapidly, trying to focus on something.

**Line breaker - This is going to be one hek of a quest! How do you think the others will react? Keep reading!**

_**Nico's POV**_

I focused on the image of platform 10 and shadow traveled there. We soon tumbled out of the wall, only to be cornered by hyper Annabeth.

"Where have you been?!" She shouted, "Theres like 10 minutes left before we go back to Camp!"

I was a bit shocked, and confused. Hey! Being shouted right after you shadow traveled can be very disorientating! I realized the situation we had gotten ourselves into.

I heard the Stolls laughing behind Percy, who kinda just stood there awkwardly. He mouthed 'Cookies' at me, and I guess that Annabeth had eaten one to many of them.

Luckily, Shay was ready,

"Hey hey!" she said, "We have an excuse!"

"And what might that excuse be?'', Annabeth said.

"We met Hecate!", Shay looked pleased, well after all, she'd only met the Gods once, right after the war with Gaia.

"What?" Percy exclaimed, at least he knew that it wasn't all good when you were visited by the Gods.

They just stood there looking confused. 'Wait till they hear what she said' I thought.

I looked at my watch, it was almost 4:00 now. How in the world were we supposed to get back to Camp Half-Blood? A sound startled me and, everyone turned to see a sleek subway train come down the tracks, with Camp Half-Blood written on a sign across it. Surprised, we looked around, and no one seemed to notice it.

"Mist", said Annabeth, confirming it.

We cautiously climbed aboard, and the doors shut behind us automatically. We heard the train starting up again. I admit, it was kinda creepy, and I'm the Son of Hades, I know creepy.

Looking around, I found that the place wasn't too bad, everything had a nice dark tint, and we didn't feel anything vibration from the train's engine. If it had any that is. We soon settled down on the plush seats, and Shay began to tell the story.

**line breaker! :)**

The others were surprised, and in Annabeth's case, full of questions. Well, I should have known, Daughter of Athena and all.

"Do you know their names?" She asked,

"Don't look at me," I told Shay.

She sighed, "The one that looked like Percy was named Harry, thats all Hecate told us."

"Did he look exactly like Percy?"

"No! No!" said Shay. "Percy looks more...muscular...than the Harry guy, taller too." Shay blushed at this while Travis snickered. Annabeth leaned back, a smile on her face.

Conner joined in the conversation, "So Shay, are you sure you don't have a brother? The Ginger looked a lot like you,"

Shay's expression changed, like she didn't like a memory, "No Connor, I'm sure", I could tell she was lying, but didn't pry.

I heard a whooshing sound, like the train was slowing down. Shay looked relived while I got up,

"Well then," I said, ''Lets see what Chiron wants to say about this chaos."

I stepped out and into a subway station. Figures, where else would a subway train go?

We ended up getting Travis to pay for a ride to Long Island, even though we were all pretty sure that he stole the money. Now, we stepped into the real Camp Half-Blood. I smiled, it was a good weather change from the gloomy streets of London.

**Ok! I have the next scene with Chiron all planned out- so the next chapter will be out as soon as I'm free again! I hope you all liked this chapter, even though it didn't have as much action as I liked, but hey! A girl's gotta get her beauty sleep! (Just kidding- I really hate make-up and all that.) As usual, I look forward to your reveiws! Thank you for reading, till next time!- _jodyowl11_**


	5. Chapter 5- The Explanation

**Oh My Gosh..! I am soo happy with all the reviews!**

**Fox: I am flabbergasted (haha I used a long word:) And I really do agree with you- Let's keep the feeling of who-the-heck-are-you! I will do a Percy POV chapter next! Thank you soo much for your review:)**

***important: Frank, Hazel, Jason, and Piper are at Camp Jupiter right now.. BUT I have a scene that they could appear in- Do you think they should or not appear? Review your answer! -_jodyowl11_**

_Last time on Swords, Magic and Cool Stuff..._

_Nico:_ We ended up getting Travis to pay for a ride to Long Island, even though we were all pretty sure that he stole the money. Now, we stepped into the real Camp Half-Blood. I smiled, it was a good weather change from the gloomy streets of London.

**_Annabeth POV_**

We all were gathered around the ping pong table at the Rec Room. The Stolls were taking turns throwing Ritz Crackers at mr.D's leopard, (if you know what I'm talking about). Percy and Nico were in the corner, chatting away at who knows what, while Shay worked on a...glove? I'll have to ask her about that later.

Me? I was standing there drumming my fingers waiting for Chiron to come. He said he'd explain to us about the quest before dinner, and I, as any as any child of Athena, wanted to know. Sure enough, Chiron walked in, getting every one's attention.

"First, I need you to agree to take on the quest before I can give you any information."

He looked at me with a twinkle in his eye, as if he knew that I would agree to anything to learn more, and as usual, he was right. Percy looked at for confirmation before nodding, and Nico nodded right away. I could see Shay, Travis, and Connor hesitate just a little, before answering yes as well.

Chiron smiled, as if relieved, "I take it Hecate told you about wizards?"

"Only a little," I responded.

"Very well," he said, "I shall fill you in on the information needed for your quest", he continued. I listened well since I saw Percy's eyes start to glaze over. Seaweed Brain.

"Young wizards begin an education of magic at their school at the age of 11, and you will be joining in this school to protect Harry Potter. It is essential that you do, since Harry is targeted by Voldemort's army,"

Before he could move on, Shay burst out laughing along with the rest of us, "Voldemort?!"  
"Who has a name like that?!" Said Travis.

"Holy Hera!", I was surprised to hear Nico, "That guy has caused so much paperwork! My Dad loves to go on and on about how that Voldy guy cheated death!"

Chiron coughed, "Thank you Nico, we should be getting on now."

Everyone quieted down when he gave an death glare to hear the rest.

"Now Harry is targeted since Voldemort was first defeated by him when he was a baby. A curse that was meant for Harry was rebounded to Voldemort, and now he is back for revenge. I will be sending you all in, since you have experienced war, and facing dark lords like the ones the wizards are facing now."

He looked at us and we understood that this was getting serious.

"Now it is essential that you will stay undercover, no one can know-"

"Why not?" Shay asked,

A little worry crossed Chiron's face, "Let's just say they don't believe in our world, and don't really trust you."

Percy's eyebrows raised. 'He looks cute like that' I thought, smiling.

Chiron continued, " You will not need to take your weapons since Hogwarts is protected, and if in some _unlikely_ case you need to, you will always have your wand. " Chiron paused seeing everyones confused looks,

"So they fight with little wooden sticks?" Percy asked.

" Those little sticks are capable of so much more than you can imagine" Chiron replied. "You will receive your wands and supplies tomorrow, as well with a lesson on the basics with Emma, daughter of Hecate. She has already finished her wizarding education and will accompany you to the Order's Headquarters in a week."

"The Order?" asked Connor,

"A secret organization against Voldemort. Only the Order and Dumbledore know about your parents."

Everyone nodded as if they understood, and in most cases they didn't understand.

Chiron looked up as the conch horn for dinner rang. "Now off you go! Eat well, as the next week will be challenging. I expect you to arrive in the Arena early tomorrow to learn the basics!

Percy and Shay raced out the door, along with Travis and Connor, their ADHD getting the better of them. I looked at Chiron, and he smiled as if everything was going to be okay. I sighed and walked out the door, looking forward to

**OK, this chapter was short, but the next chapter will have some more action with spells! (It will also be in Percy's POV) Soon, the gang will meet the Golden Trio! What will happen? Please review, as I would like to hear some inspiration for that part:) As always, thank you so much for reading, next chapter will be coming up- _jodyowl11_**


	6. Chapter 6- Floo Powder

**Thank you for all the great reviews, sorry I couldn't update later, you should probably know I don't update on weekdays, usually... I really hope you like this chapter, sorry I was kinda in a hurry:( enjoy my fellow fandom members- _jodyowl11_**

**Percy's POV**

I blinked, stunned on the arena floor. What? I remember a flash of light and... I'm on the floor?

I heard Emma talking, "That was a stupify spell you saw there. It is an basic, but very useful spell. Now try that on your partners."

Annabeth's face appeared in my line of sight. "Are you okay?!" Her face was filled with worry, her eyebrows wrinkling cutely. I smiled,

Now Emma appeared, her short brown hair and freckles contrasting with Annabeth's face. "Sorry I had to use it on your boyfriend, I wasn't sure if anyone else could take it.

Before Annabeth could answer I cut in, "Of course I could take it! I'm a son of Poseidon!"

Annabeth smiled and helped me up. "Doesn't someone have a big ego!"

"He really does!" I heard Shay from across the arena, dodging another spell from Nico. Dang, I thought, that guy is good at this stuff.

We were all in the Arena as you could guess, learning the basics of magic before we left tomorrow..

Emma turned to me, looking at me expectantly. I suddenly realized that she wanted me to do the spell.

Annabeth must have seen my face, because she snickered. I'd get her back for that! I pointed my spindly navy blue wand at Annabeth, "STUPID!"

...

Everyone in the Arena looked at me, and I felt my face heating up. "I don't think that was the right spell'', I said.

It soon was useless saying anything, they were already on the ground laughing themselves hoarse, tears streaming down their faces, and in Shay's case, spontaneously bursting into flames.

"Stupid?!" Nico asked,

"Seaweed brain! I...cant...believe..." the rest of Annabeth's sentence was drowned out by laughter.

"Hey!" I felt my face heating up, gods this was embarrassing, but I started laughing a little too, "It was an honest mistake!"

"Percy...", I saw Emma trying to make an grumpy-like face, but the ends of her mouth kept twitching. "It's stupify, not stupid."

Finally, I got fed up and pointed my wand and shouted, "Stupify!"

An jet of light shot out of the wand and hit a little-annabeth coming through the arena entrance. "Oops,"

Shay gasped and ran to the girl. Annabeth rolled her eyes and joined Shay. I walked over to the girl, who was now sitting up, thank the gods.

"Hey, um, sorry bout that...", I started,

She made a face at me, "Chiron wants to see you all, he says its time to go?"

I nodded and eagerly rushed out, followed by the rest of my friends. I could hear the little girl mumble something about irresponsible older kids and wander off... can't really blame her.

**LINE BREAKA! **

We all gathered outside the big house. Chiron was waiting for us there.

"Are the children ready for leaving?" He asked Emma

She nodded, glancing at me, I grinned back sheepishly.

"Good, so we can continue." Chiron said to us, ''Now is the right time to leave. You will be staying at The Headquarters for 2 days till you leave to Hogwarts.

"Are we going to shadow travel there?" Asked Nico. All of us held our breath, none of us really enjoyed shadow travel except for him.

"No," said Chiron, "You will be using the wizard way of traveling, by floo powder."

I looked at Annabeth as we followed Chiron inside the big house, silently asking, 'floo?', she shrugged and walked on. At least its not shadow traveling.

We went into an simple living room, usually we did not use this room, so I was wondering why we were here.

Emma walked to the fire place and pulled out a bag of green powder from her pocket. "Now, to get there, step in the fire place, say _12 Grimmauld Place_, very clearly, and drop the green powder." She looked at us, "Now who wants to go first?"

Annabeth stepped up, "I will,"

I gave her a nervous look, but she soon disappeared into the fireplace. Everyone else did too, till I was the only one left.

Chiron looked at me, "Remember, protect Harry, and don't reveal your identity until they trust you. Protect the others as well" I nodded and stepped into the fireplace, Feeling the weight, once again, of a quest.

**LINE BREAKA! hoped you liked that!**

**Shay POV**

I went after the Stolls, and lets just say, I am not floo-ing again soon. I had tumbled out of the fireplace, and now stood in a dusty room, wondering if we'd come to the wrong place. Percy arrived then, bumped into me,

"Ahh!"

I shushed him, "Does anyone know where we are?"

Now it was my turn to be shushed by Annabeth, "Someone's coming!"

My hands were inching towards my pockets for a hammer or something, when three teens burst into the room. They looked pretty funny, brandishing their sticks, I mean wands, at us. I realized that these were the teens we met in London near King's Cross. They probably don't remember us because of the mist, but I remembered them.

The ginger, Ron, exclaimed, "Who the bloody hell are you?"

And I just had to say, "Woah! Watch the language, there are little kids here!", I then proceeded to reach up to Nico's ears to cover them, but he swatted them away. That was my attempt at an epic fail of an ice breakers.

Harry, who did not know what to think, stood there, opening and closing his mouth. He probably had Deja'Vu.

"Ok, hands up" Hermione said to us. To her friends, "Lets take them to the adults,"

**Another annoying little line breaker, now read on:)**

We were shuffled through dusty halls, and I swear I saw something behind a picture move. This was one creepy headquarters, definitely not what I was expecting. We soon arrived in dusty old kitchen

An woman with an motherly aura exclaimed, "Oh good, your here!" as soon as she saw us. "Dumbledore said you would be coming, come on and eat your dinner, theres plenty to go around."

Us demigods looked pretty surprised as we sat down at the table, we didint know what else to do!

She continued, "Your supplies are in your rooms upstairs,", and then paused for a moment. "Oh dear, you must not know anyone here! Im , and those kids who welcomed you so nicely," she gave a glare that would rival annabeth's as i turned to look again at the trio, "are Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

There was a pause, then hermione said,''you know, Harry Potter!" They looked like they were expecting some reaction, when Nico said "And...?" I had to smile at that.

Hermione made a small face, about to say something, but harry said something that stopped her. They turned and went up the stairs. We all just went back to eating while introduced the other adults there. I wondered what we had in store here...

**good? reveiw? ok then, bye:) -_jodyowl11_**


	7. Chapter 7-Fire Proof

**All I can say- You have touched my heart with the reviews. You know whats so amazing about this website? Its about bringing people together who love one thing- Fanfiction! I have also just finished watching Frozen, so I'm full of inspiration! (Its not that kiddish of a movie as I first thought!) This chapter is more of a filler (983 words!) , but I have them planne for diagon ally next! -****_jodyowl11_**

**_Disclaimer: _**

**_Me- Shay, would you do the honors?_**

**_Shay- yes! Yes! Yes! All charecters and stuff from the greek world belong to , and everything wizardly goes to J.K Rowling!_**

**_Me- Thank you, and now xome along pond! The story must continue!_**

**Nico's POV**

I followed Percy and the Stolls into our room on the top floor, it was decent, and thank the Gods they had separate beds for everyone. At the top of each bed, was a trunk with our names carved onto each one. Percy flopped onto hisas soon as we got inside,

"Mine, all mine, no one else, mine mine mine..." He then started mumbling as was soon asleep.

"Wow." I said, "That was..."

"Fast!" Travis said, at least I think it was Travis. He and his brother whent to the other side of the room, and started rummaging through their trunks.

I found my bed in the corner with a black trunk, which I opened to see piles of books like:

_The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5,_ by Miranda Goshawk

_Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard

One thing was for sure, I knew this was not going to be some normal education we were about to be getting. I found some cloak like cloths, which were probably the uniforms. To be honest, I didint really have a problem with cloaks, but I smiled when I thought of the other's reactions. I also found a magical pet care book, and remembered something Mrs. Weasely said about us getting pets tommorow. I shuddered, remembering the expiriences I've had in the past with animals. To sum it up- bad. I soon fell asleep twirling my obsiden colored wand.

**Shay's POV**

Dinner was, interesting. The soup was really good, and everyone passed a cracker or a peice of bread to me, so I could burn it later as an offering to the Gods. After some silence though, tried to make conversation,

"So what was the name of your school?"

We all looked at eachother, and knew we had to come up with a name, fast, and to match the CHB letters on our tee-shirts. We really should have changed earlier.

Luckily, we had an Annabeth, "Castle Hogbow, ma'm,"

Percy looked pretty proud of his girlfriend. Aww... thats so sweet! And kept happily doing whatever she was doing. I smiled in releif, its going to be harder than I thought to keep undercover.

**LINE BREAKER**

After dinner, me and Annabeth headed upstairs. We passed the Golden Trio, who had been so obviously listing in to our dinner conversation. I smiled at them sweetly before I dissapeard into the room.

I soon made a little fireplace out of metal scraps from my toolbelt to burn the food. My dad- Hephestus, said I had inherited it from a lost brother. I didin't know who, and no one would tell me, but I secretly thank him every time I use the belt.

I found a really big shirt inside the school chest, and put it on.

I turned to see Annabeth laughing. "Its a cloak!" She said.

"No kidding,", I said frowning, "Its also the school uniform, and a few dozen sizes bigger than me."

Annabeth smiled, and I knew she was going to fix that problem. After a few second of looking through pages, she found what she was looking for.

She pointed her ash-colored wand at me, and said something I couln't pronounce, and the cloak shrunk to my size.

I raised my eyebrow, "Well maybe magic is usefull for somethings.."

"Of course! I already read this book," (I widened my eyes- Anabeth was really fast at reading! Didint her dylexia bother her?)

Annabeth sensed my confusion, "I used a spell to turn the language into greek, but anyway, there are a ton of useful spells! I also turned your cloths fire proof."

We talked some more, and Annabeth showed off, and I tested the fire proofness of my cloak.

A little while after I accidently set the pillow on fire, Annabeth told me it was lights out. I sighed, she could be like a big sister sometimes

.

**Hermione'sPOV**

I was standing outside the door to the girls from American exchange program. Who are they really though? I didint know of any wizarding schools in America, plus they didint speak engilsh! Well they did, but they slipped into another, different language sometimes. I opened the door just a crack, and saw the little orange haired girl set a pillow on fire, She did wandless magic!

I heard the conversation,

"Hades! The pillow!"

"Shay! You have to calm down," the blonde said laughing,

"Annabeth!"

"I got it, I got it," said the Annabeth girl, "Aguamenti!"

I heard a splash of water and then more laughing before I rushed off to tell Harry and Ron.

**Percy's POV**

That night was full of nightmares. Maybe wizards have nightmares too? I shook that thought away when I saw a snake, but more weirdly, a man with a snake face. They were walking through a garden, and I swear I saw Harry behind a tree. The dream switched before I could follow that train of thought.

**Thank you for reading this soo much! Please reveiw your ideas or requests for the next svene if you want, diagon ally! **

POLL: what pets should they have?

**Ok then hope you enjoyed it! See you next time:) -_jodyowl11_**


	8. Chapter 8- Diagon Ally

**Oh my gosh! We're at ch8! Thank you fur sticking through this with me.**

**I was hunting for some Percy Jackson Harry Potter crossovers, and I came up with this: anyone that can find a story with this in it, -post the link on your review, or PM me!**  
**-Harry goes to CHB**  
**-Takes place in the Goblet of fire/4th year**  
**-Its hilarious  
-Or it's just your favorite**

**-_jodyowl11_**

Shay's POV  
I was eating breakfast, and was really annoyed. OK, usually I'm not a Nico in the morning, when everything ticks me off, it was just that dang radio today. Apparently, the wizard world was even more hidden and separated from the mortal -sorry muggle- world, than the Gods. , who looked like a grown up version of Ron I might add, was apparently obsessed with muggle toys and objects. This morning, he was fiddling with a half broken radio. At first only the voice bothered me, the signal was so bad it sounded like the person gargling marbles! Soon, I felt like I had to stop this,

" , would you like some help?"

He looked up, a bit flustered, "Wha-? Oh yes, yes, thank you!"

I got a small screwdriver from my tool belt, and opened the back panel. I started fixing somethings here and there, the problem was, everything was rusty and loose, and the antennae was all jammed up. I fixed this in probably four minuets, all while he looked over my shoulder.

"Do you know what was wrong with it?" He asked curiously.

I told him about the things I fixed up, and he got a little confused, so I simplified it, "The wires were loose, I fixed that." It wasn't all of it, but he was happy. Good man.

I sat down back at the table next to Annabeth, and found that she was being peppered with questions by Hermione. When she asked bout our family, Annabeth quickly shoved food into her mouth,

"Muh muh i fuh"

"What?" Asked Hermione

I translated for Annabeth, "Her mouth is freaking full! Cant you see that?" I said in an exasperated voice. OK, maybe that was a bit loud. The boys looked over at us and laughed a little, while Hermione looked a bit shocked to see me talking. Annabeth smiled and winked at me.

I looked over at the boys, who were getting along pretty well compared to all the suspicion Hermione was giving us. Sure, Harry and Ron looked a bit uncomfortable, but at least they were talking and joking around.

**Percy's POV**

After breakfast us demigods and the wizards piled into the Weasly's car to go to 'Diagon Ally'. I've never heard of a Diagon Ally, but then again I've never really been to London, save the surprise trip Hecate gave us. I smiled, that trip was perfectly timed. I ended up taking Annabeth on our promised date after all!

Annabeth was excited, talking about London's architecture and all that. The Stolls, Fred, and Gorge were talking together in a little huddle. That could not be good. Annabeth saw what I was looking at and laughed,

"Guess every world has their fair share of pranksters!", She said as I laughed along with her.

After a few more short minutes, the car jerked to a stop.

"Whoa", I said, "That was one Hades of a car ride."

Nico looked at me, "Percy, you're even worse."

"Am not!"

"You drove the car into the ocean!"

"It didn't sink!"

"Because you used your- OUCH!"

Shay had stepped on Nico's foot, avoiding the close call. Annabeth looked at me and Nico, as if to say 'Your going to hear from me later!'

Nico sheepishly smiled at her while I said, "I won that conversation."

Nico just sighed and walked into a building.

I stopped to read the sign hanging above the door. "The Freaky Cabin?"

I looked over at Shay, but she just shrugged at me.

"It's the Leaky Cauldron," I almost jumped, Hermione had scared me!

She looked at us weirdly and walked inside as I followed her.

**Line Breaker!**

The inside kinda reminded me of 12 Grimmauld Place, except not as dark and depressed. Mrs. Weasly walked up to the bar tender.

"Hello Tom!"

"Hello, I'm guessing your here for the exchange student's money?"

Mrs. Weasly smiled, "Yes,"

Tom handed over some pouches filled with coins.

She walked over to us and handed them out.

"Oh, we can't take it!", said Annabeth,

The Stolls looked at her as if to say 'The daughter of Athena is out of her mind!.

"It's okay," Mrs. Weasly said, "Your parents gave them to you,"

We widened our eyes. 'Im going to get in big trouble for this with Chiron if he found out we failed this early' I thought.

"It's okay dears, only the adult members of the Order know of it, your quest is safe." said.

I sighed in relief and followed the group to some kind of back ally.

started tapping the bricks and mumbling, making me think that he was crazy for a second before the wall opened up.

Really! I'm not kidding! _The wall opened to reveal Diagon ally._

**Annabeth's POV**

Everything was brilliantly hidden from the muggles sight! The Wizards even used their own form of the Mist to hide the Leaky Cauldron. When the wall opened up, my friend's mouths all dropped to the ground. Magic can be amazing.

directed us to an pet shop while she headed out to help the rest to buy books for the school year.

We were then left in front of a store with a sign that read 'Magical Menagerie' and told to meet them at the Leaky Cauldron in four hours.

All of us stepped in the shop uncertainly.

_My Lady!_

_Why are you here?_

_Hello!_

_Do you need help?_

_My Lady!_

Many voices chorused inside, surprising me. I looked at the faces of the others, and it looked like they didn't notice anything! I looked around the shop, and realized that it was filled with cages, and most with owls in them!

_Thats us My Lady!_

_Sorry if we gave you a scare!_

_Do have treats?_

_Don,t be scared!_

_We're just owls!_

I quickly got over my surprise. 'Well if Percy can talk to sea creatures, why can't I talk to Owls?' I thought.

Everyone looked at me and I explained my new-found ability.

"So, Annabeth, which one do you want? I think I already know it will be an owl,"

We all turned to look who had spoken,

"Emma!" We exclaimed.

"Hey kids, I'm just here for today to help you with your pets and check on the quest." She smiled.

I smiled back, "Its going great!"

Nico spoke up, "Do we all _have _to get pets?"_  
_

"No, your dad told me you probably didn't want one. I'm guessing he's right?"

Nico nodded, nervously looking at the various pets.

We all walked around and chose our pets. I ended up choosing an elegant grey owl, with strips of silver down her wings.

I grinned and looked over to see what everyone else had chosen. Percy had an scruffy little blue-grey owl, While the Stolls had Identical Barn Owls.

Percy let out a little girly shriek, "He bit me!"

_Gosh, I was just hungry!_

A few cuss words came out after that, but I told Percy the general message.

"Ohhhhh..."

I laughed, "Oh Percy, you could be such a seaweed brain sometimes."

**Shay's POV**

I really didn't know what animal I should get. I guess its in my blood, Hephaestus doesn't really agree with animals either.

I saw an shadow move in the corner, and almost whipped out my daggers if I didn't realize it was an cat. You could tell the cat had been through rough times, her hind leg was missing, and so was part of her right ear. Right away, I knew that I liked this cat.

I crouched down and tempted the cat out. It took some time, but I wasn't surprised. I knew it could take a while to trust someone.

I slowly picked her up, and carried her to the counter with some cat treats.

"I see you found a pet," Emma said.

I grinned as the cat nuzzled me. "I think I'll name her Omega"

"That is a cool name. You should be lucky she did int scratch you yet, She almost killed my arm when I first found her!"

I looked down at Omega and patted her rusty black fur. It was hard to imagine her be vicious!

The rest of our gang paid for their pets and bought some treats. I learnt that Percy's owl was named Wave, and Annabeth's was named Alpha.

Then there was the matter of the Stoll's owl names. Travis Jr. and Connor Jr. I smiled, they were soo creative.

**WOW. 1,595 words. wow. OK! So the next chapter is what you all have been waiting for, the Demigod's first glimpse of Hogwarts! You all should be thanking Khione right now, the only reason I was able to update today was because it snowed! It barley snowed though, but apparently in the south, its something to freak out about. Thank You for reading and please reveiw your thoughts, and your ideas for the next chapter! -_jodyowl11_**


	9. Chapter 9- September 1st

**Ok, so I would like to thank some of my friends and followers who have helped me with this- My puppy&kitty, Lil' Snape, My Adopted Sister, DivergentDancer, The Cat Artist, Mira, Fox, Lieutenant Luna, imnotgoodwithusernames1234... So the list could go on and on...**  
**Anyway, enough of me, Lets get back to the action! -_jodyowl11_**

_A few days have passed, most spent by sword fighting in their rooms, but now it is September !st, and the day to board the Hogwarts Express has come!_

**Percy's POV**

I was jarred from my weirdly dreamless sleep by Hermione's voice,

"Boys! Wake up! is freaking out, now hurry up!"

I covered my head with my pillow as the rest of us groaned. "We'll be down in a few!", I said.

Nico added something like, "A few_ hours_..."

I smiled at that before fell back alseep.

_5 minites later..._

"PERCY, NICO, TRAVIS, CONNOR, COME OUT HERE UNLESS YOU WANT TO ARRIVE AT HOGWARTS IN A COFFIN!"

That, as you could probably guess, was my sweet girlfirend, Annabeth. We all got out of bed with our trunks ready in about three minites after that.

Annabeth stood outside, a smirk on her face, 'Good, now get downstairs."

We followed her downstairs, to arrive at an screaming kitchen.

' - COULD HAVE DONE HER A SERIOUS INJURY, YOU IDIOTS - ' said ,

' - FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS - '

The Second voice was apperently Sirius' Mother, who was also a painting. If you get it, IM me and explain it.

was screaming at Fred and Gorge about something they did to Ginny, and everyone else were busy with something or another. It was a hustle bustle of bodies, trunks, and random spells. It was surprisingly hectic, but eventually we all got out the door and on our way to King's Cross.

I leaned over to Harry, nodding towards a black shape, "Since when did you have a giant dog?" I smiled at this, remembering Mrs. O'Leary. I wondered how they would react when they found out how big an dog could acually get?

"It's Sirius, he's an animagus.", Harry saw my confusion and explained. "Someone that can turn into an animal."

I nodded, again thinking of Frank this time. Over the last few days, I learnt that the wizard world isn't that different from my own.

The rest of the walk was realativly uneventful, although me and Annabeth did get to hold hands. Ron gave me a glare when we did that, and I glared back. Annabeth just laughed, but I didn't really get it. No one takes my Wise Girl away from me!

**Shay's POV**

We arrived at King's Cross Staion, and the wizards started talking about a Platform 9 3/4. Me and Annabeth looked at eachother,

"9 3/4?!" I asked, "Where would you find 3/4 of a platform?"

"Maybe a code word of somthing.." She answered.

That did make sense, but I doubted it, it didn't seem...right. But then what could it be?

We suddenly stopped near platforms 9 and 10, when the Weasly Twins ran through a wall! I was ready to hear a crack of a skull, or an scream, but get this- _ they dissapeared into the wall._

All the wizards whent through the mystirious wall till it was only the demigods and . Us Demigods looked at eachother nervously, none of us really liked the idea of running through the wall. That when my classis optimisim kicked in, and you know what?

**Nico's POV**

I was staring intently at the wall when,

"WHOO HOO!", I turned to see Shay running like a maniac at the wall and dissapear. The Stolls, gaining confidence as well, shrugged and followed her. I made a quick decision and ran after them. If they cold, I could.

It's hard to explain it, but it was kinda like running through a really short and fast black tunnel. I blinked reapeatedly after that, trying to realize that I had stepped into a whole 'nother train station! Off to the right was a majestic train that read HWOGRST ESPRESS. Wait, stupid dylexia, it was probably Hogwarts Express. I was pretty impressed, and I don't say that often.

Suddenly, I was rudely shoved from behind by the Son of Posidon.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Ni- Wha?"

Yup, Percy had pretty much the same reaction I did.

I stepped out of the way as Annabeth tumbled onto Percy. She immidiatly got back up and started talking to Shay. I didin't follow most of it, but I did hear Shay something like this,

"Annabeth, it's not bigger on the inside, it's a 'nother dimention! I remember Rory explaining it on..."

I didint get what she was saying, so I just walked off, following the Golden trio into the crowd of students. It was weird being around so many people I didn't know, anyone could be an enemy or monster.

Before we got on the train, gave random hugs to everyone, "Now don't forget to write, but don't reveal important information, it might get intercepted, eat well, study well, and don't get in trouble!". By now, Ron was red in the face,

"Oh..come on mum, we'll be alright, let's hurry up now.."

**Percy's POV**

The train was pretty cool, even if I dreaded the long ride. No demigod likes being in one place for long thanks so our ADHD.

We were outside the compartment when Ron and Hermione told Harry they could'nt join us because of Perfect duties.

"Sorry Harry," Hermione said,

Ron joined in, "We'll be back soon though,"

You could tell Harry was dissapionted, but he smiled and waved them off anyway.

I felt for him, it would suck not having friends to company you on a long trip. I looked back and opened the door.

We looked in suprise, why you ask? Beacuase it was Luna! I remember her from Camp Jupiter, she was daughter of Trivia, the roman version of Hecate! No wonder she was at Hogwarts!

Nico voiced our suprise as we settled in, ''Luna?!"

She looked up at her magazine and spoke in a dreamy voice, ''Oh hi! My mom told me you all would be coming," She smiled brightly, "She told me to help introduce you to the others and help out." She gestured at the boy next to her, "This is Neville Longbottom."

Travis snickered as, Neville, and Harry burst out at the same time, "How do you know each other?". They both had confused faces, and I could tell that Luna was not taken as an popular person here.

Connor simply smiled, "We go to opposing camps."

After that, us demigods tried to either go to sleep or fiddle with our fingers. Honestly, for an magic train, iit wasn't very magical or exiting at all. On the other side of the compartment, Annabeth read over Luna's shoulder, looking at some weird magazine, while Shay was fitting an meatal leg replacement for the missing one on her cat, Omega. Suprisingly, the cat held still, unlike the time he exploded into a fury of hate the last time I tried to pet him. Let's just say I am _not _an cat person anymore.

**Shay's POV**

I looked up from Omega to see an lanky, pointy faced kid come through the doors. I smiled, imagining the guy flip his white-blonde hair like justin beiber. Just the thought of it me burst out laughing, earning me a glare from him and his funny looking 'henchmen'.

"Looks like Potter got new friends."

I noticed he had an voice like he considered himself above everyone else. Hek, he probably did. I decided I did not like this guy at all.

He continued, "Unless they want to join me,". At this, he turned to face Annabeth, "Want to?", he put his hand out, as if to take her hand and lead her away. Bad choice man, now you got us to deal with.

Sure enough, Percy stood up, an glint in his eyes, "I think we can pick our own friends..."

The guy stood up straighter, "The name's Draco, Draco Malfoy."

OK, so this guy was asking for a fight, and that's what you get when you walk into a cramped room full of fidity demigods. I stood up as well, grinning.

**Sorry for the wait! Blame it on my little puppy brother! He has discovered pens, paper, and various crayons. Anyway, next chapter will have some action, so I'm soo eager to get writing! See you soon my friends! -_jodyowl11_**


	10. Chapter 10-'Large Serpent'

**Wow. I got so many reviews, thank you so much for all the support! And since you guys make me feel sooo amazing... I shall reply to some!**

**Mewster7- wow. Ok... at first i really didint know how to respond to this,Thank you soo much for being soo enthusiastic about my story, I really appreciate it!**

**Fox: n_n thank you for keeping up with my craziness!**

**ATLF: omgomgomg- inspired you?! I feel so proud of myself right now!**

**Cassidy daughter of Hermes: (love your username by the way!) That you soo much, and I know there might be some grammer/spelling and other mess ups, and part of that is beacuse I have an computer that is as old as hades and a cirtian sibing *cough* loves to mess with it! Thank you soo much, everything really helped:)**

**And thank you to moonshrom42&Ellis Stefanovsky&imnotgoodwithusernames1234- you inspire me! **

**_ok, enough of me...-jodyowl11_ **

_Disclaimer: Me: *smiling evilly at a certain pile of books* _

_Shay: you know, your doing a perfect imitation of Nico right there..._

_ Nico: Hey! _

_Shay: Well at least Nico doesn't want to own PJO _

_Nico: I have no wish to have fangirls throwing books at me. _

_Shay: ok, valid argument. But you know, PJO belongs to Rick Riordian _

_Me: *sobs and collapses on top of books* I know...!_

_Last time:  
Shay- OK__, so this guy was asking for a fight, and that's what you get when you walk into a cramped room full of hyper demigods. I stood up next to Percy, grinning. _

**Shay's POV **

The guy wasn't giving off a good first impression. For one thing, his name means 'Large Serpent' in Latin, but he looked more like a rat who smelled the horse stalls.I decided to introduce myself and give him a second chance. I stood up to this...'Draco'.

"Hey, my name is Shay, and I suggest that, unless you need to say something actally important, you just swagger back out.", OK, maybe that was more of a pitiful warning than a second chance.

He laughed, "Golye, look! The midget can talk!",, He gestured to me.

Ok. Nevermind about what I said. I looked at Percy out of the corner of my eye, "Can I?"

"Dont beat him up to much", was the reply I got.

Before Malfoy got a chance to even laugh or snicker, I kicked him out of the compartment and followed up.

**Harry's POV**

These exchange students were really weird, I mean, Hermione said she saw them burning food! You could probably sense Ron's reaction. I wondered if all Americans were like this?

They were an active group, and I could tell they didn't like cooped up in a train. One thing surprised me though, they knew Luna! How in the world did the _American _Exchange students meet Luna? I was stumped, these kids had a secret, but I didn't have a clue what it was.

I was getting bored, and was wondering where the candy cart whent, when the action started. Draco came in, along with his ever faithful buddies. He intoduced himself, and I could feel the energy in the compartment growing, like everyone inside was preparing for a fight. Well, that was parily right I thought, looking at Neville's face, you could practically see the fear.

Then, to my surprise, Percy got up and basicly told him to get out, but Draco didin't get the message.

Then the little girl stood up, Shay, and introduced herself, "Hey, my name is Shay, and I suggest that, unless you need to say something actally important, you just swagger back out."

Now I was worried. Draco could do some damage, especially if he was against a girl younger than him. I was going to get up and do something to distract Draco, when Nico glared at me, sending me a silent message to sit back down.

I sat back down.

I turned my attention back to Draco, when a blur of motion came at him, knocking him out of the room. The door closed with a slam behind him, and Shay.

I looked at Percy, who juat calmly sat back down and picked at his finger nails. He looked up at Crabbe and Goyle. "Why are you still here?" He raised an eyebrow, and I suddenly became aware of an powerful aura around him.

There was an moment of scilence, broken by an high pitched shreik, before Crabbe and Goyle turned and ran out the door.

I was stunned at the confidence of the others, I mean, who do you think made that shriek? I was now pretty worried, and slightly mad at the others for not going to help Shay.

I stood up and went for the door, worried I would see an beat up little girl on the ground. When I opened the door, let's just say I was defiantly surprised to see Draco limping/running off, following his friends, holding a bloody nose, and a few bruises. I was speechless!

What confused me though, were the burn marks and singed cloths, I mean, was there a fire or something? I looked back at Shay, as if to get an explanation.

"He wasn't that nice of a guy. Or much of a fighter either." She pouted, "but he did get one punch in." With that she walked back in as if nothing had happened.

The Stoll twins must have seen my mouth hanging and burst into laughter. Me and Neville shared a look, we both knew that there was something going on. One thing I was sure of though, I was not going to mess with Shay again; or any of the others, as long as they didn't mess with me of course.

The only thing that saved the Exchange students from an ton of questions from me and Neville, was the arrival of Hermione and Ron.

**OK, so this was kinda short, but hope you liked it! Please review or PM your ideas/thoughts/comments/helpful criticism!  
So before this ends, _did anyone get the doctor who reference in the last chapter?!_**

_**-jodyowl11**_


	11. Chapter 11- Ok, so almost there

**Ok, first of all, im so so so sorry for not updating! I was a little busy with school, and battle of the books, and birthdays, and contacts, so I decided to update on the weekend. Thank you for all the support, I really feel honored to have such great readers and followers:) -jodyowl11**

**Oh yes, disclaimer.**

Me- yes, I of course do not own any of this, and all ideas and charecters belong to their respective owners! Ok, now get on, read!

**Percy's POV**

Those past 5 or so minutes were halarious! I almost burst into laughter while watching Harry, with his mouth practically on the floor I might add, stare at Shay. He was probably thinking how such a small girl could fight hard. Well man, come to Camp and you'll see.

Annabeth was a little miffed when I let Shay fight Draco, as we all knew that she was not a good fighter, but rather a better stratagist like Annabeth. The only reason I did let Shay fight though, was that she was the only one that could get away with it, seeing that no one would even think of blaming such an small girl. Shay could take care of herself.

After all the action was over, Hermione and Ron arrived, right on time as if it was a movie script.

Ron paused and looked at Harry, "You alright man?"

Hermione just walked by, closing Harrys mouth along the way. "You wouldnt belive who was the perfect for Slytherin!" she exclaimed, like nothing at all had happened. Well, from her point of view, nothing had really happened.

Ron took a seat next to Nico, whose pokerface was excellent.

Harry answered Hermione, "It was Malfoy wasn't it."

Hermione nodded, her face troubled.

Honestly, we were troubled too. If someone like that Draco dude had privilages, then this was going to be a hard year trying not to beat him up.

Hermione and Annabeth started talking about school stuff, while I joined the conversation about quidditch. It quickly got confusing.

"Wait, what in the world is Quidditch?"

Ron and Harry looked at me.

"Repeat that?",asked Ron.

Thankfully, before I had to come up with an excuse for not knowing something wizardly, we were interrupted again.

"Anything from the trolly dears?" Harry jumped up and practiacally got one of everything, and soon everyone was pigging out on the pile of candy. Harry was a nice friend to have, I thought. He definatly knew the value of candy. Of course, he also seemed protective of his friends, kinda like me.

Nico picked up a small box and examined it.

Ron clarified for him, "Careful, that can hold any flavor of jelly bean."

Nico looked at Ron disbelievingly before eating one, and then immediatly spit it out the window. "Who makes a broccoli flavored jelly bean?!"

"Bertie apparently"

Everyone cracked up at this, and Harry continued explaining quidditch.

"So the are 7 players flying on brooms for each team, and-"

"Brooms?!"

The conversation continued like that till Hermione interuptted. "Better get your uniforms on! We're close to Hogwarts!"

**Shay's POV**

I was actually looking forward to putting the uniforms on. I had already accepted that wizard wore cloaks, and honestly, I thought cloaks were pretty cool, like bowties! What I was looking forward to, though, was the boys' reactions.

Percy walked in, and Annabeth immediatly jumped up to fix his tie.

"Is this really the uniform?"

Annabeth smiled and gave a little kiss to him, "Yes Seaweed Brain, and don't worry, you still look cute."

Percy seemed a little more accepting for the uniforms after that.

My eye caught Neville's face, a mask of confusion, and I could almost hear him thinking, 'Seaweed Brain?'

I hoped he wouldnt actually ask, beacuse what were we going to say? 'Oh yeah, by the way, did we mention that we were like, all powerful demigods?'

The Stolls came in, steering Nico inside. "We present...Mini Darth Vader and Ghost King!"

The wizards might not have gotten it, but us demigods did. We were laughing like crazy, Luna included. Nico really did look like a Ghost King with the cloak! Nici death glared.

As the laughing died down, we felt the train start to slow down and woosh to a stop.

"So...were there?" asked Travis.

His brother replied, "No dip sherlock!

Everyone chuckled nervously.

We exitied the train, following the Trio, Neville, and Luna.

Hermione walked next to me on the banks of a lake, surrounded by hustling bodies of students.

"Why is your cat with you?"

I looked at her, a little miffed, since she said it like I was some weird person. "I don't know," I replied,"Maybe you should ask Omega."

Hermione realized the mistake that she made, and smiled apologeticly.

I realized that maybe I was wrong, and maybe, maybe, you could trust wizards.

**Ok ok! Don't scream at me! I know this is short! And I promise I will actually update tomorrow! A proper update with Hogwarts and everything! So don't worry, my fellow witches, wizards, and demigods...I will return! -jodyowl11**


	12. 12- Let the Sorting begin!

**Ch12 **

**Nico's POV**

Harry and his friends walked over to a short chubby woman

"Proffesser Grubby-Plank," Hermione asked, "Where's Hagrid?"

"Oh he's away for now," She turned to me and my gang quickly, as if avoiding more questions. We quickly recovered from the names.

"Ahh, your the exchange students, yes?"

Travis pipped up, "Yes, ma'm"

The professor nodded, "Good, you will be joining the first years." She gestured to the lake behind her, which was already getting filled up with first years in boats. Wait, boats? Water? Of course. Percy saw my face pale and laughed.

"Come on, its not like you'll drown! I'm here!"

I glared at him.

We all got in a boat. Me, Annabeth, and Percy were in one, with Shay and the Stolls in the other.

The boat started gliding along smoothly, (Probably Percy) well, smoothly and peacefully, until Hogwarts came into veiw.

"Holy Hera.." Annabeth started into an long speech about all the architecture wonders of the building.

Ok, It was pretty cool, I'll say that. There were tall towers jetting into the sky, and bright windows lit by fire places. All in all, it was impressive.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when the boat tipped over. Ok, maybe not totally tipped over, just almost tipped over.

Percy laughed and Annabeth rolled her eyes. I glared at them as the boat gently bumped against the shore. I jumped out of the boat, putting some distance from the water and me.

A woman met us there and guided us to some big wooden door that served as an entrance apperently. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, and teach transfuiguration. You will wait here shortly before entering and being sorted into houses, Gryfindor, Slytherin, Hufflpuff, or Ravenclaw."

She paused as she spotted us 'exchange students', and walked over, ignoring the crowd of murmuring kids. She whispered to us, "Would you like your heritage to be known?" We all quickly shook our heads. She nodded, "Now then, only the trusted teachers know about it."

'Trusted teachers? How many teachers are not?' I thought.

She turned and was soon at the front of the crowd, and led us into Hogwarts.

The four long house tables in the Great Hall, as Annabeth explained. And there was a starless black ceiling, which was just like the sky. Candles floated in midair all along the tables, illuminating the silvery ghosts who were dotted about the Hall.

Ghosts? Oh great, now I was worried about our cover again. I didint have a problem with ghosts, as long as they didint cause trouble in the mortal world. Well, this technically isint the mortal world.

I spotted Harry at a table, looking in the direction of a toad. Well not an actual toad. She was short and squat, and had an horrible fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes.

I watched Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizards hat, heavily patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed brim.

The buzz of talk in the Great Hall faded away, and we lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students, and Professor McGonagall placed the stool carefully in front of them, then stood back. The first-years' faces glowed palely in the candlelight. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song:

I almost fell over in shock! How much more weirder can Hogwarts get? I got over my surprise and listened to the hat.

The founders of our noble school Thought never to be parted: United by a common goal, They had the selfsame yearning, To make the world's best magic school And pass along their learning. 'Together we will build and teach!' The four good friends decided And never did they dream that they Might some day be divided, For were there such friends anywhere As Slytherin and Gryffindor? Unless it was the second pair Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? So how could it have gone so wrong? How could such friendships fail? Why, I was there and so can tell The whole sad, sorry tale. Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those Whose ancestry is purest.' Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose Intelligence is surest.' Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those With brave deeds to their name,' Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot, And treat them just the same.' These differences caused little strife When first they came to light, For each of the four founders had A house in which they might Take only those they wanted, so, For instance, Slytherin Took only pure-blood wizards Of great cunning, just like him, And only those of sharpest mind Were taught by Ravenclaw While the bravest and the boldest Went to daring Gryffindor. Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest, And taught them all she knew, Thus the houses and their founders Retained friendships firm and true. So Hogwarts worked in harmony For several happy years, But then discord crept among us Feeding on our faults and fears. The houses that, like pillars four, Had once held up our school, Now turned upon each other and, Divided, sought to rule. And for a while it seemed the school Must meet an early end, What with duelling and with fighting And the clash of friend on friend And at last there came c morning When old Slytherin departed And though the fighting then died out He left us quite downhearted. And never since the founders four Were whittled down to three Have the houses been united As they once were meant to be. And now the Sorting Hat is here And you all know the score: I sort you into houses Because that is what I'm for, But this year I'll go further, Listen closely to my song: Though condemned I am to split you Still I worry that it's wrong, Though I must fulfil my duty And must quarter every year Still I wonder whether Sorting May not bring the end I fear. Oh, know the perils, read the signs, The warning history shows, For our Hogwarts is in danger From external, deadly foes And we must unite inside her Or we'll crumble from within I have told you, I have warned you . . . Let the Sorting now begin.

The Hat became motionless once more; applause broke out, though it was also filled with with muttering and whispers. I tuned out for most of the song, but, even I could tell It looked like we had an eventful year coming towords us. I was worried about another thing though, what if we were split up? According to the song, the houses didint get along real well, kinda like the cabins.

Professor McGonagall, who was waiting to read out the list of first-years' names, was giving the whispering students the sort of look that scorches. Nearly Headless Nick placed a see-through finger to his lips and sat primly upright again as the muttering came to an abrupt end.

Professor McGonagall lowered her eyes to her long piece of parchment and called out the first name. 'Abercrombie, Euan.'

The terrified-looking boy I had noticed earlier stumbled forwards and put the Hat on his head; it was only prevented from falling right down to his shoulders by his very prominent ears. The Hat considered for a moment, then the rip near the brim opened again and shouted: 'Gryffindor!'

It must read minds! This might be a problem.

I was turning things over in my head as the line of first years thinned out, leaving us in the middle of the hall. By now, most students had an confused look on their faces.

'This year, we will have some American exchange students,' said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide, ''They will be helping us in the dangers we face,' by now the toad had an unpleasent look on her face, 'and will be learning about our wizarding world compared to theirs. They will be sorted into houses, and I expect you to welcome them, like every other wizard." He looled at Professor McGonagall, who called out, "Stoll, Travis!"

Travis whent up hesitantly, and sat down on the stool. Only to immeidiatly jump back up, "IT TALKS!"

The students, me counted, burst out laughing! 'Well at least I wasnt the one who did that' I thought.

Travis blushed and sat down. Soon after, the hat spoke, "SLYTHERIN!" The green/silver table cheered.

It was Connor's turn next.

Shay's POV

I was really nervous when I walked up to the stool. I had already concluded that it read minds, and talks, thanks to Travis. He and Connor had gotten into the same house. Now it was my turn.

I sat down on the stool, and felt my mind go into another world So, daughter of Hephestus, eh?

Umm...

_ Lets see, oh yes brave, very brave. Oh but look here, smart as well, Ravenclaw? No, not that smart. _

Hey!

_Oh, definatly Gryffindor, loyalty and friend yes, oh, and look! A quest to protect him! Well then its certian, _

"Gryffindor!"

I walked over greatly, to the Gryffindor table, greeted with plenty of cheering. I sat down next to Hermione.

Ron looked at me, like he didint expect me to be in the same house he was in. Harry on the other hand seemed happy. I watched intently as my other friends were sorted.

Nico got Slytherin. Ha, I thought, should have seen that coming.

Ron slapped the table, "Knew it! He seemed like a dark wizard!"

I stared at Ron, "What do you mean? Nico wouldnt want to hurt anyone!"

Harry looked at me, "There wasn't a wizard who didint turn into a dark wizard and not go to Slytherin."

I could tell Harry was more worried than insulting Nico than Ron. Hermione just pursed her lips in that silent way. I looked worridly towords the Slytherin table, where Nico was being greeted by the Stolls and the rest of the students there. I hoped he'd be okay.

Percy joined us, the hat immediately sorting him into Gryffindor.

We looked at Annabeth, who was currently being sorted. She looked, nervous, but that certainly did'int compare to Percy! He was practically bursting! I swore, if Annabeth did'int get into Gryffindor, Percy would collapse.

Thankfully, I think the Hat heard Percy's prayers, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Percy sighed in relief as Annabeth was welcomed with applause.

Dumbledore smiled and continued, this part of his speech more rehersed. "To our newcomers,' he said , continueing, 'welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!'

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate - for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread and sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice.

Nope, I didint get the last one either! If you do, please IM me.

** Ok, so that was pretty long. I did have fun writing this, and hope you liked it! Ok, so what do you think? Agree? Please reveiw your ideas and thoughts, as they are always welcome. I would like to thank those who have encouraged me so far, and continue to do so. Ok, now i'll sign off before someone discovers me past bedtime. Ok I know, lame, but some parents are still very protective! Thank you for reading:) -jodyowl11**


	13. Chapter 13- Drama?

**Thank you so so much for the reveiws! So this might be a little short, and I know it was pretty late. Hope you enjoy:) -jodyowl11**

_last time we left our friends at the Great Hall, but now its time to turn in..._

**_Percy's POV_**

The dinner was great, and we were supposed to get our schedules tommorow morning. The girls had already whent to the common rooms, where we were headed to now. The Travis and his brother made some exscuse to go and explore tha castle, so we left them behind. Nico nodded at me before following the other Slytherins.

Me and Harry had reached the end of the corridor to the Gryffindor common room and come to a halt in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady before they realised that one of us knew the password.

"So we need to say the password to an painting?"

Harry looked at me like this was obvious. Well then, moving paintings. I decided to just move on and process that later.

'Er . . .' Harry said,

'No password, no entrance,' she said loftily.

'Harry, I know it!' Someone panted up behind him and we turned to see Neville jogging towards us.

'Guess what it is? I'm actually going to be able to remember it for once - ' He waved the stunted little cactus he had shown them on the train. 'Mimbuius mimbletonia!'

The lady smiled, and the portait swung open.

Harry stepped in with Neville, and I followed. My eyes widen, because behind that portrait, was the common room. It wasnt just any common room though, it had plush couches and tables to study in, posters, and a cackling fire on one side.

Harry already whent into the boys' dorms, and I paused before going in, seeing the girls' dorm entrance. I wished I had Annabeth to keep me company.

I whent into the dorm, and headed over to my bed. Wave and my trunk were already there, how? Dont ask me why, probably magic. I was feeding Wave a treat when I heard some commotion.

'What are you asking me for?' Harry said. 'Just read the Daily Prophet like your mother, why don't you? That'll tell you all you need to know.'

'Don't you have a go at my mother,' the boy said

'I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar,' said Harry.

Ok, this was looking bad, should I step in?

'Don't talk to me like that!'

'I'll talk to you how I want,' said Harry, his temper rising so fast he snatched his wand back from his bedside table. 'If you've got a problem sharing a dormitory with me, go and ask McGonagall if you can be moved . . . stop your mummy worrying - '

'Leave my mother out of this, Potter!'

Yup, time to get in action.

I stood up, and walked calmly over and stood between them.

'What's going on?' I asked

The boy gave me a glare that said, 'none of your bussiness' ,but honestly, no glare can compete with my girlfriend's.

Ron had appeared in the doorway. His wide eyes travelled from Harry, who was kneeling on his bed with his wand pointing at boy, to boy, who was standing there with his fists raised.

'He's having a go at my mother!' The boy yelled.

"Whoa! Wait, slow down. Okay boy," I turned to him, "So I'm the new one here, and I'm gettin' pretty tierd of calling you 'boy'"

"It's Seamus actually."

"Okay. Cool. Mine's Percy."

"He's having a go at my mother!"

"Yes I realized that."

What?' said Ron. 'Harry wouldn't do that - we met your mother, we liked her . . .'

'That's before she started believing every word the stinking Daily Prophet writes about me!' said Harry at the top of his voice.

"Calm down Harry!"

Harry settled down a bit. Maybe this could actually be solved?

'You know what?' said Seamus heatedly, casting Harry a venomous look. 'He's right, I don't want to share a dormitory with him any more, he's mad.'

"Seamus!'' Okay, now he's acting like an aphrodite kid, no offense to Piper.

"You believe all the rubbish he's come out with about You-Know-Who, do you, you reckon he's telling the truth?'' shouted Seamus, who in contrast with Ron was going pale

'Yeah, I do!' said Ron angrily.

I stepped in again, "And I'm here to prove it."

"How?" A boy asked, I think his name was Dean.

"Me, and my friends are here to help stop Voldemort, and I'm pretty sure he's back."

'Then you're mad, too,' said Seamus in disgust.

I glared at him for that, getting a little more angier. This guy had already insulted bout half the people in this room, and I wasnt taking anything more.

Seamus paused now, and a I saw a flicker of fear in his eyes. He got up suddenly, and vaulted himself into his bed, closing the curtains round him angrily.

Immediatly, the atmosphere in the room got a little more relaxed.

'My gran says that's rubbish,' piped up Neville. 'She says it's the Daily Prophet that's going downhill, not Dumbledore. She's cancelled our subscription. We believe Harry,' said Neville simply. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin, looking owlishly over them at Seamus. 'My grans always said You-Know-Who would come back one day. She says if Dumbledore says he's back, he's back.'

I suddenly felt gratitude to Neville, he really could be a life saver. Not the candy kind. At least now I know we had someone else was on our side. Kinda like what the hat said, we needed everyone together if we wanted ro defeat Voldemort.

Harry lay back on his pillows while Ron bustled around the next bed, putting his things away.

My bed was next to Ron's, "Is it always like this?"

" Nah, its pretty nice round here sometimes. Everyone's just up and at it from last year."

"Last year?"

Ron exlplained it, and then turned over in bed, obviouslt done talking. I turned in as well, wondering what the next day would bring.

**Okay, pretty girl dramaish, but the next chapter will be a class! Care to guess which? Please reveiw with your ideas! I could use some:) and thank you to those who have pstered me till I updated this.**

**AND OOH MY ZUES, THANK YOU SO MUCH DAMPJOFANDOM! YOUR REVEIWS HAVE HELPED SO MUCH, SO THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU MY FELLOW FANGIRL! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! -jodyowl11**


	14. Chapter 14- Thank the Mist

**The much anticipated Potions class has come! Enjoyment to be expected by all I hope.. (Greek will be underlined,)**

**Shay's POV**

I rolled over in bed and moaned. ''We have school."

Annabeth was sitting across from me on her bed, fresh from the depths of sleep as well.

"Well, this is Hogwarts, they teach magic!" She continued talking about whatever wonders would be in store for us today, and okay, I admit it, I might been a little curious too.

"Morning!"

Hermione entered the dorm, already dressed and ready. "You forgot your robes."

I sighed and put them on.

"Why are you wearing a tool belt?"

"Oh my gosh! When in the world did you become a fashion critic?"

Hermione shrugged my comment off. "Breakfast will start soon, its in the Great Hall." She walked out at that. I fished in my trunk for my books and shoved them inside an bag.

Annabeth turned to me, "You didn't have to be rude!"

"But she-"

"Try to be nicer next time"

I made an grumpy face.

"For the sake of the quest?"

She got me there! Annabeth smiled when she saw my acceptance, and I followed her out the door.

Percy, obviously was waiting outside the dorm for Annabeth. She fixed Percy's tie and they hugged and kissed. It was really sweet, but I knew I'd be tierd of all the fluff by lunch. Instead, I stood behind Ron and Hermione. She was staring at the common-room noticeboard, where a large new sign had been put up.

'They are the limit,' said Hermione grimly, ''We'll have to talk to them, Ron.''

Ron looked positively alarmed.

'Why?'

'Because we're prefects!' said Hermione, as they climbed out through the portrait hole. 'It's up to us to stop this kind of thing!'

Before following them, I looked at what they were disscussing about.

**_GALLONS OF GALLEONS!_**

**_Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings?_**

**_Like to earn a little extra gold?_**

**_Contact Fred and George Weasley, Gryffindor common room_**

**_OR_**

**_Travis and Connor Stoll, Slytherin common room,_**

**_for simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs._**

**_(We regret that all work is undertaken at applicant's own risk.)_**

I burst out laughing as Annabeth and Percy joined me.

Percy laughed as well, "Looks like we have double the trouble here!"

Annabeth shook her head at the joke as they climbed out of the portrait.

The Great hall was filled with students, and we sat next to the other Gryffindors. I overheard an conversation between two other girls in my dorm, Parvati and Lavender.

"-pesically that boy in Slytherin, hes the most different!"

"Not to mention creepy."

"Not all of the Exchanges are creepy though, the Percy one looks pretty hot!"

I rolled my eyes at this, they were stereotypical girls with stereotypical reactions to all of us. One thing was for sure, neither of them was getting Percy. If only they knew what had happened between Annabeth and him, I thought.

I was shoving one last pancake in my mouth when there was an commotion of fluttering above my head. Owls! Of course! They delivered mail, but us demigods obviously didn't get any. It was too far to fly letters between CHB and here, and anyway, there was always IMing.

Some people got an newspaper called the Daily Prophet, but before I could run the train of thought, I was distracted by Professor McGonagal handing out schedules. I crossed my fingers as I deciphered mine, I really hoped I had the same classes as my friends!

Soon, students were getting up and leaving. We met up with Nico and the Stolls and compared schedules. **(I'll try to make this as short as possible, but you can skip this part if needed.)**

**_Code: _**HERMIONE+ANNABETH...******HARRY+PERCY+NICO...**_RON+SHAY+STOLLS_

**1:...**Potions...**Potions...**_Potions_

**2:...**History...**Herbology...**_History_

**3:...**Herbology...**History...**_History_

**4:...**DADA...**DADA...**_DADA_

**5:...**Charms...**Charms...**_Transfiguration_

**6:...**Transfiguration... **Transfiguration... **_Charms_

**_7:... _**Arithmetic... **Divination...** _Divination_

**_8:... _**Study of Ancient Runes...**Care of Magical Creatures**.._Care of Magical Creatures_

**_9:...Dinner..._**

**_10:...Freetime- Lights out at 9pm..._**

So we all have Potions and Defense together. Thats good. I could practically read Ron's face though, 'Oh no! I have the same schedules as Shay and those twins!' Annabeth and Hermione had the same too, and were talking about classes. I also realized that there was a group of demigods with each member of the golden trio. Huh, Dumblydore probably set this up.

We walked through Hogwarts and I once again admired all the magic and awesomeness in it. Some paintings waved, and the staircases moved from floor to floor. The Potions class was apparently in the dungeons, and we entered and took our seats.

All thoughts about having an interesting class about _Potions _of all things were dismissed when I saw the teacher.

'Settle down,' said Snape coldly, shutting the door behind him.

There was no real need for the call to order; the moment the class had heard the door close, quiet had fallen and all fidgeting stopped. I already dreaded the next hour or so.

'Before we begin today's lesson,' said Snape, sweeping over to his desk and staring around at them all, 'I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an "Acceptable" in your OWL, or suffer my . . . displeasure.'

His gaze lingered this time on Neville, who gulped.

Poor kid, I thought, he was really nice.

'After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me,' Snape went on. 'I take only the very best into my NEWT Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye.'

He glared at a few people now.

'But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell,' said Snape softly, 'so, whether or not you are intending to attempt NEWT, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my OWL students.

'Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing.'

I saw Percy slump, mimicking snoring, and Annabeth sit a little straighter, her expression one of utmost attention. I would have burst out laughing!

The ingredients and method - ' Snape flicked his wand ' - are on the blackboard - (they appeared there) ' - you will find everything you need - ' he flicked his wand again ' - in the store cupboard - ' (the door of the said cupboard sprang open) ' - you have an hour and a half . . . start.'

I started panicking a little. I could barely read the board, never mind, I couldn't read it at all. The ingredients had to be added to the cauldron in precisely the right order and quantities; the mixture had to be stirred exactly the right number of times, firstly in clockwise, then in anti-clockwise directions; the heat of the flames on which it was simmering had to be lowered to exactly the right level for a specific number of minutes before the final ingredient was added.

Who knew magic want just abracadabra and poof? Students started doing stuff, and Annabeth rounded us demigods up.

She started handing out scrap pieces of paper, "OK, so here is the instructions in Greek, Shay, you can help with the temperature of the fire, okay?"

"Got it."

We all then started following the instructions, each of us with the attitude as if we were on an quest, and in a way we were. I helped with the temperature as told, and soon we all had our potions. Kinda. Mine was boiling, and slowly turning an awful color that made me want to hurl. Ugh. I looked over at Annabeth, who was apparently helping Percy, who was completely lost. Annabeth then turned and corrected Hermione on something, much to her surprise.

'A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion,' called Snape, with ten minutes left to go.

I was panicking again, my potion now completely black with mist rising. Nico's Potion, who was next to me, was perfect. I kept prodded him with my wand and motioned to my cauldron.

Nico sighed and added something to it and stirred. To my surprise, the potion slowly turned lighter!

At that moment, Snape came up the aisle. After he passed without an comment I hugged Nico tightly.

"OOF!"

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

"So'kay"

After that I stopped hugging him, cuz that got awkward fast.

**Percy's POV**

I was sweating as I looked desperately around the dungeon. My own cauldron was issuing copious amounts of dark grey steam; Harry's was spitting green sparks. Travis was feverishly prodding the flames at the base of his cauldron with the tip of his wand, as they seemed to be going out. The surface of Annabeth's potion, however, was a shimmering mist of silver vapour, and as Snape swept by he looked down his hooked nose at it without comment.

At my cauldron, however, Snape stopped, and looked down at it with a horrible smirk on his face.

'Potter, what is this supposed to be?'

The Slytherins at the front of the class all looked up eagerly; but then their faces turned to confusion when they saw it was me, not Harry.

"I'm not Harry."

Snape did an slight double take, but then quickly composed himself. "Sir"

"Did you just call me Sir?"

"Perseus Jackson, when you address me, you call me Sir." Snape's voice was deathly calm. Was this guy an manticore of what?

"Yes Sir." I said, only getting a little majorly pissed of at that. "My name is Percy, not Perseus.''

'Tell me, Perseus,' said Snape softly, ignoring my correction, 'can you read?'

Draco Malfoy laughed.

'Actually, depends on what your asking me to read." I winked at Annabeth at this, and she rolled her eyes.

Snape saw this and started to said, "Deten-"

Nico quickly stood up and interrupted him. I could sense the Mist thickening in the room. Thank the Gods Hazel taught Nico to use the Mist.

Snape smirked, "Ten points from Gryffindor."

Harry stood up, "Thats not fair!"

Harry! I thought, our job protecting you is already hard enough! Me and Annabeth hadn't told anyone, but we had already fought off an monster attacking him. The only thing that saved our cover was the Mist.

"Twenty Points."

Harry quickly sat down, glaring.

The contents of my potion vanished; I was left standing foolishly beside an empty cauldron. I cursed Snape under my breath.

'Those of you who have managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name and bring it up to my desk for testing,' said Snape. 'Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday.'

Annabeth looked at me reassuringly. "Hey, come on Seaweed Brain, at least this isn't real school."

"At real school teachers aren't monsters."

Annabeth looked at me, and we burst out laughing.

"Aw come on Percy! You know they almost always are!"

The other students passed us warily in the hallway, but I did'nt care. Connor passed us hands in a heart. The rest of the way, all the quest members were laughing together at cheese jokes.

**So was that any good? This chapter mostly followed the story line the book, but most wont. Thank you for all the reviews! I honestly am surprised at how popular this is, this is my first FF! I really do love writing down all the story's I imagine, and I hope you enjoy reading them! ( can you believe? 2,057 words!) -_jodyowl11_**


	15. Chapter 15- Ultimate Hideout

**Shay**

We had history now, and Percy, Harry and Nico went off to Herbology. Percy really didn't want to leave Annabeth, and it was the same the other way round. Nico on the other hand was dreading it, and dragged Harry and Percy away, eager to get it over with. It was plain on his face, and all the Demigods laughed when he cursed his step-mother, Persephone, under his breath.

I had a very good nap in History. Well, actually I was having a very good nap till Annabeth happened.

"That's not right!"

The ghost, Binns, looked up, a little surprised, " , I am the one teaching this class, and since you can't, Please kindly sit down while I continue."

That guy-ghost- was asking for an ticket to Hades for the _second _time. No one insults Annabeth's intelligence, much less tells her to sit down.

"But that's not what happened!"

By now, most students had woken up, and Ron was staring wide eyed at Annabeth. Hermione just looked annoyed.

"I assure you , it is well known that the giants were defeated by wizards."

Ohh, I got it now. Dang, this ghost had his history all whacked up. In fact, the giants weren't defeated by the wizards at all! They were defeated by us!

Anmabeth looked like she was about to burst. I wanted to tell off the teacher too, but you cant exactly tell your teacher that your half brothers and sisters defeated them in ancient Greece, over a thousand years or so.

Luckily, the Stolls saved us. I think the got an speaker or something, cuz soon, the whole class was rushing out the door, following calls of, "Free butterbeer in the Great Hall! Free butterbeer!" I had no idea what butterbeer was, or how they got an speaker system rigged, but I dragged Annabeth out anyway.

We needed a room, or someplace we could hide while all the students were running around. I was being pushed around by other students rushing out of classrooms.

Soon, Travis grabbed my arm, and shouted over the clamor, "I know a place! Follow me!"

Wanting to get out of the crowd, we followed him. Suddenly, we arrived at an broom closet. Well, I thought it was a broom closet till Connor opened it. Inside was an spacious, stone, room with beanbags. When we entered, we realized that it was sound proof. There was an box of Armor and weapons in the corner, as well as an fountain in the corner for IMs!

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement!",the brothers chorused.

I laughed, it was hard to imagine them not being twins. You had to agree though, it did have most things an demigod could require. After rummaging in some more boxes, I even found a box of duct tape!

Travis answered Annabeth's questioning look, "One of the house elves told us bout it while we were in the kitchen."

"Its like the ultimate secret hideout!" Connor said with glee.

We all laughed and collapsed on the beanbags.

I was thinking about where Percy or Nico could be, when I heard an slam.

I looked up to see Percy draging in an hallucinating Nico, who promptly collapsed on the floor, grabbing something on his neck.

**Ok, I know, short, but I'm trying to keep it one class or something each chapter. Anyway, I felt like giving an cliff hanger. And one more thing...OH MY GOSH 90 REIVEIWS? This is amazing! *fangirl dance thing* Thank you thank you thank you to all those who support me! I feel amazing! Oh yes, and Happy Holi! (Festival of Colors) Its practically my favorite holiday, and about the only one where an paintball fight is accpetable... ok anyway please respond as usual, and thank you so much for reading again:) -_ jodyowl11_**


	16. Chapter 16-Nico hates plants

Ch16 Percy I really did'nt know what to do. That's right. I help lead two wars, and I have no idea what to do when a blue vine is choking my friend to death. Yup. I had found an door, and I needed to get away from the staring crowds, so obviously, I opened it and dragged an getting-impossibly-paler Nico. What I didint expect was to see my friends. I dropped Nico on the ground. "Annabeth!" She gasped and ran over to Nico and started pulling the vine off him. I pouted, "It's not coming off him." Annabeth sighed, "Okay Nico, calm down," His eyes widened at that as if to say, you want to try being calm while being choked?! "Ok, Percy, hand over Riptide." "There aren't any pockets on a robe" "Ok, it wouldn't have worked with celenzial bronze anyway. Shay can you set- nevermind, you would set Nico on fire too." Travis spoke up, "You need an pocket knife?" He pulled one out from his pocket. Shay threw her hands up in exaggeration. Travis threw it over and I caught it and slashed at the vine, cutting it effectively. Nico laid there, panting. "Th-thanks." "No problem.", I pulled him up. Annabeth looked at me, "Now, what in Athena happened?" Nico looked at my girlfriend sheepishly, "It was actually kind of my fault." He launched into an explanation of how nothing was working for him in herbology, and how he said some very-bad-things-I'm-not-allowed-to-repeat at Phersephone. (no idea how to spell that) Shay, Travis, and Connor were laughing on the ground by the time he was finished. To be true, it was hard to keep a straight face through the last minute. Annabeth gave that look to Nico, as if to say, I'm going to let you go this time! Shay's POV Everyone was laughing and just fiddling round. We had nothing to do, till the Stolls opened some boxes in the corner. After they succeeded in blowing it up, we decided not to open the rest. Annabeth was worried about her classes, and how it was really bad to miss the first day of class. Percy then leaned over and whispered in her ear. Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to miss one day..." Travis raised his eyebrow, and Percy stuck his tounge out. After that, we prowled the castle, exploring to our hearts content. We did loose Nico for a while, which caused some panic. We found him with his foot trapped in a stair. He turned pretty red, having been saved two times in one day. Travis and Connor showed me the kitchens, and honestly, those were probably the happiest elves I've ever seen, giving us cookies and everything. One of them even found some Necter and Ambroisa. I got to the Gryfindor commons early, and pretended to be asleep while Hermione came in. Annabeth came late, and I saw her wave to someone while she was still in the doorway, probably Percy. I drifted off to sleep. I blinked, and suddenly found myself in an room. Not another dream, I thought! I walked down it, having no other obvious option. I found an door, and somehow instictivly knew it was locked. I tried it anyway, an need to open the door rising from the back of my head. Suddenly and voice startled me from behind, "Shay?" I turn around an see Harry of all people. "What are you doing here?" We both say at the same time. I shake may head, "Where are we?" "Department of-" The dream fades away from me, but I'm sure he said Department of Mysteries. I sat up in my bed, wondering. Where in the world was the Department of Mysteries? Why would you have such an department? And why, was Harry there? 


End file.
